


【双R&迪罗（平行世界）】All About Courage

by diasonne



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, But all the things were past, Cris back to the time when he still in MUFC, Dybala saw the younger Ronaldo, M/M, Multi, Ronnie appears in 2018, and he found he was not in love with Rooney
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasonne/pseuds/diasonne
Summary: Adults don't insist anymore.But young men refused to let it go.关于成年人的退让和少年人的不放手
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Wayne Rooney, Paulo Dybala/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 6





	1. Ronnie side

All About Courage

关于成年人的退让

和少年人的不放手

*****

SIDE A

（1）

我想问你。

他热切而欣喜地站起来 ，高涨的情绪却在韦恩叫出他名字后瞬间冷却。

“嘿，不是你急着想要见他吗？”一直呆在身旁的皮克坏笑着推了他一把。克里斯蒂亚诺一时不慎，被他推得晃了一下。他重新站稳，深吸了一口气。围观群众们在上次醉酒后早已熟知他们的关系，就等着捅破窗纸后纷纷起哄。热力在升腾，在他知道这个时间线的自己已经戒酒后便也放弃了酒精，改为果汁和矿泉水。更何况是今天晚上，克里斯蒂亚诺滴酒未沾，他只是在不停地喝水。

热力在升腾，充斥着他的全身。他觉得自己像是被裹进了一大团棉花之中，又像是悠悠然飘了起来。

如此奇怪又如此自然。

他明明滴酒未沾。

克里斯蒂亚诺本以为自己不会紧张，而是大大方方地，摆出些成年人的样子，好等回去的时候给那个小子一个大惊喜。

但没什么是在计划内的。说真的都来到这里了，还能指望着什么在料想之中的呢？

他端起水杯又喝了口水，把所有的不安一起咽了下去，重新开口：“我想问你······”

以皮克为首的旁听者已经摆好了姿势准备庆祝，却得到了意想不到的答案。

“我、我们是什么时候分手的？”

众人大吃一惊，气氛瞬间冷了下去，喧嚣褪去，尴尬慢慢传播开来，而故事的主人公们却像是早有预感那样维持着原有的姿态。

“你什么时候发现的？”瓦扎还是那样温和而平静地看着他，又像是透过他在看另一个人。

在你走进这个房间。

在你看到我。

在你叫出我的名字。

在今天晚上。

“也许是几周前？也许是几天前。”他坐了下去，把脸埋在手心里，很快又抬起了头，“我也记不清了。”

少年人强装镇静，却不知眼睛已暴露了一切。

“我好像喝太多了，抱歉，失陪一下。”

他向洗手间走了过去。

“你他妈在干什么？！”看着那个男孩走出房间后，皮克忍无可忍地问道。

“怎么？你现在又成了’罗纳尔多和他的小伙伴们’中的一员？别管我们的事！”另一个人抹了把脸，不由得也跟着暴躁起来。

当你分手好几年的男朋友，带着你一见钟情的脸重新出现在你的面前，还有什么比这更令人心潮起伏难以镇定的呢？

更何况这时的他还不是你的前男友。

“你知不知道他想问你什么？”

他想问你，你们是什么时候······

“在一起的？搞上的？开始谈恋爱的？”鲁尼看了他一眼，“拜托，他那几年的搭档是我，怎么可能有人比我还了解他？”

英国人对着他举起了手机，按下了发送键。

“2014年。宝贝，是你提出来的。”

******

“我是不是打扰你了。”阿根廷少年小心翼翼地问道。

“哦，不，没有。”克里斯蒂亚诺重新把水浇在脸上，“都怪那帮人选的地方，这儿太热了。”

他抬起了头，盯着镜子里的人看了一会儿，又转过身。

“我知道你，保罗·迪巴拉，阿根廷人，我在尤文图斯的队友。”

迪巴拉心头顿时泛起一阵酸意。除了最初见面的那一次，他还从未被克里斯蒂亚诺这样郑重其事地叫过。保罗，大部分时候葡萄牙人总是这样叫，或者是，我的小宝石。他这个正牌男友已经够形同虚设了，现在连专属称呼也省去了。

然后他还要疏导自己为了前前前任情敌而难过的男朋友。

更可悲的是，这个男朋友并不记得他们的关系。

“你和韦恩·鲁尼，”他想了想，却又不知道怎么开口，“你们之前有过一段？”

这几乎是他最尴尬的一段对话了，简直是在没话找话。在场的有谁看不出来？他们两个即使是针锋相对着，也有旁人插不进去的紧密联系。但他又能怎么说？不好意思我才是你的现男友，看到你和鲁尼这样子我很是吃醋，但我现在又没立场反驳。嘿亲爱的你知道现在我们才是一对吗？

“这没什么好紧张的。”葡萄牙人冲着他安抚地笑了笑，“且不说我现在还是个什么荣誉也没有的穷小子，即使是在这个时间线，我想我未来也没有那么的······”他皱了皱眉，思索着该怎么表达，“严厉？”

迪巴拉当然知道这一点，克里斯蒂亚诺不仅不严厉，有时候还过于幼稚了。他只是，只是有点儿不知道该拿怎样的态度和身份去对待这个罗纳尔多。最开始他就应该跟着他们一起回去，然后磨合适应，但在弗格森爵士的要求下，克里斯蒂亚诺，他最宠爱的七号留在了曼联。尤文图斯足足等了三周，这位曼联的功勋教父才把自己最年幼孩子放了回来。明明事情已经终了，他可以在第一线观察克里斯年轻的样子。倒霉的是，某个西班牙人突然横插一脚，非要以熟悉足坛为理由办什么聚会。所以直到现在，保罗才见到他那个引起了整个足坛震动的男朋友。

这就是为什么一群英国人西班牙人可以和他的男朋友谈天说地，而他，保罗·迪巴拉，这位正牌男友本人只有等到这个时候才找到机会，和他亲爱的男朋磕磕绊绊地搭着话。

“你要出去走走吗？”迪巴拉问，“这不会耽误太久的，我保证。”

克里斯蒂亚诺像是喝醉了，直勾勾地看着他。过了一会儿，葡萄牙人点了点头。

正如阿根廷人承诺的那样，他们没离开太远，只是有意无意地避开了大厅。酒店的地址很是僻静，迪巴拉猜想即使是皮克，找到这么一个隐私性高的地方也不容易。今夜来了太多的人，一旦名单被曝光，足够记者们写上三天三夜。窗外，宁静而高远的夜空之中，群星闪耀。

“我猜你有话想对我说。”克里斯蒂亚诺开口道。他没有回头，却也感受到身旁那个人的目光长久地停留在身上。

我只是有些好奇，迪巴拉对自己说。

“我只是有些好奇，你和······”

熟悉的提示音响了起来，他停下了话题，克里斯蒂亚诺不解地看着他。“你的短信。我想还是你看一下比较好。”他解释道。葡萄牙人的疑惑更加深一层，却什么也没说，默默打开了手机。

他僵住了。

不渴望得知的答案正安静地躺在那里。

“2014年。宝贝，是你提出来的。”

“我不知道，也许真的是我提出来的？”他看着窗外的夜景，声音几不可闻，“我是说，时间都这么久了，谁能保证当初的想法不会改变呢？”

他就那样看着我，温和而陌生，让我不禁想到，在那个时候，我提出分手的时候，他有没有生气，有没有难过。那个暴脾气的公牛，他有没有给我打电话把我臭骂一顿。都这么久了，在我的时间线上，我们才刚刚认识不久，正被队长他们调侃黏黏糊糊的一对，而在这里，我不仅离开了曼联，也离开了皇马，身边的人已经换了一批又一批了。我熟悉的那群人，大多都退役，只剩下那个几个，固执地不肯放手，抓着青春的尾巴和年轻人一搏天下。

“真的是太久了。”他喃喃道。

“那不是你的错。”迪巴拉脱口而出。灯光下克里斯蒂亚诺茫然的样子使他一时间忘记了隐瞒自己的情绪，等发现时已经暴露了太多，“我是说，身为运动员，很多时候都身不由己，更何况你当时······”

你当时正处于困境。

你的身体饱受重荷，来自俱乐部和国家队的双重压力让你夜夜无眠。你明知这段感情双方的投入以不再等价，疲惫让你难以给出任何回应。

你不再是他的罗尼。

这对他不公平。

他们陷入了沉默之中，迪巴拉也无法再继续刚刚的问题。已经是不得不回去的时间了，他决定让这段谈话终结。

“你不是喜欢我吗？为什么还要为我和瓦扎调解关系？”他们临走前，克里斯蒂亚诺冷不丁地问道。

阿根廷少年支支吾吾地说不出话来。

“我见过你的眼神。”克里斯蒂亚诺补充道。

饱含崇拜与爱慕，又带着拘谨和不甘。

“他们说眼神会暴露一切。”葡萄牙人走上前去，捧着阿根廷少年的脸，让彼此额头相抵。他深深地望进他的眼里，“我见过太多这样的眼神了。”

****

“我想过了，这样不公平。”

“没什么公平不公平的，Kid 。”鲁尼说道。克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛依然是红肿着的，这几乎让鲁尼感到了愧疚。你不该这样对待男孩，他对自己说，不管怎样，你都不应该拿一段他未曾经历的事情来苛责他。但就像英国人说出口的那样，这世上没什么公平不公平的。

“我指的不是你。”男孩语气平和，“是瓦扎。”

他下意识地应了一声，又很快反应过来他们在谈论另一个人。

“我的瓦扎。”克里斯蒂亚诺刻意在第一个单词上加重了读音，好示意区分，“这对他不公平。”他深呼了一口气，鼓起勇气继续说道，“我不知道是什么导致你们分开，但这一切我们都还没有经历。我不能因为这个世界发生了什么就去放弃这段感情。”

他一锤定音地给这段对话下了总结，“这是你们的世界，不是我们的。”

像是听到了什么奇怪的话，鲁尼难以自持地笑了起来，直至被少年恼羞成怒地瞪了一眼。年长的那个止住了笑，终于不再透过他去看另一个人。他开始真正地看着他，用力地看着他，就像是某种补偿，又像是怀念。

“好久不见，我的罗尼。”

****

他们看着男孩登上飞机。

“我以为你会给他一个吻。”西班牙人捅了捅他的胳膊。

“难道没有吗？”英国人反问道。

飞机渐行渐远，直至留下一道淡淡的印记。

“你明明知道我的意思。”

“那么你也应该知道我的意思。我想我们也该回去了，梅西那边顶不了太久。”

说完鲁尼转身离去，就好像他的确在担心被记者包围的阿根廷人一样。皮克在他身后幽幽地叹了口气，“我不真明白你们一个个都什么毛病。他别扭你还能跟着他一起别扭······”

他慢慢停住了。英国人也许还没有放下，但他已下定决心，那段岁月只用来怀念，他不再追求。

西班牙人又叹了一口气。

你会不明白，在他看不到的地方，鲁尼沉默地想。

年轻的罗尼只会属于曼彻斯特，只会属于那个利物浦的少年。而时间之外的，他抢不走，也无法去征求。

真的太久了。


	2. Rooney Side

“你又想起那个夏天

热闹海平线

记忆中的那个少年

骄傲的宣言”

你不是第一个知道消息的人。

还好也没有太晚，足够你去调整自己，摆出一副波澜不惊的样子。或许骗不过三十四岁的克里斯蒂亚诺，但对付十九岁的罗尼总是绰绰有余。他那时候总是那么信你。你安慰自己道，带着些许心酸却感觉不到任何庆幸。

当你看到他的眼睛。

当你推开门，当你走进去，当你看到他的眼睛，当你看到你的罗尼。

你几乎不能自己。

他就站在那里，看起来十足的沉稳模样。而你却一眼就看出他的伪装，知道他在紧张地咬着口腔内侧好让自己冷静下来。

你当然知道。他是你最好的搭档，他是红魔后继无人的七号，他是那颗远走的星星，他是你相伴了十年的男孩，你亲吻过他每一寸肌肤，你们踏过整个英伦三岛。

怎么会有谁你比更熟悉那个罗尼？

所以你知道他想问的是什么。你看到他的第一眼就知道。克里斯蒂亚诺想要的，只是给那个利物浦男孩一个小小的惊喜——罗尼总是那么地争强好胜，即使是在告白这件事上。

但你不肯。

你为什么不肯告诉他那个日子，却要迫使他听到另一个呢？

那是个谎言。

你告诉自己你不是在迁怒，不是在嫉妒曾经的自己。可你无法解释，那个男孩，那个你记忆深处的男孩，他还是你一见倾心的样子，你却选择撒谎让他难过。

2014年的九月，是你提出来的。你知道他在挣扎，他在尝试挽回，但这段感情将会继续给你们带来痛苦。开始和终止都由你来提出，这没什么不好的。

你看他眼中的光火暗淡下去，红了眼眶还要装作无所谓。

他扯了个蹩脚的借口出去，某个一直向这边窥视的人终于按耐不住，溜了出去。阿根廷男孩自以为做得隐蔽，却不知这都落在你们眼里。

你顶着众人几近实质的目光坐了下去。

********

“这不公平。”

纵使你对他知心知底，但罗尼的反应还是让你吃了一惊。他刻意地强调“我的瓦扎”，这几乎是对你宣战了。我不能因为你们之间发生了什么就去否定我们的事情，他以一种难得平和的口气说，这是你们的世界，又不是我们的。

在没有哪一刻像现在这样更令你确信他就是罗尼了，有那么一瞬间你甚至想让某个胆小鬼也来看一看。

好久不见了，你和罗尼。不管再怎么否认，但你是那么地怀念曼彻斯特的双子星。你怀念那时的恶作剧，怀念身体硬朗时BOSS的“吹风机”，你甚至怀念你们之间的那些争吵。

你怀念罗尼，瓦扎和罗尼。

“那是我们都回不去的从前

当你站在那个夏天的海岸线

我们还是心里面

那个偏执的少年”

你看到他无所畏惧的样子，面上无可奈去，心脏却剧烈地跳动起来。

你目送他的离开，看着他踏上已知结局的旅途。

你突然又想起他闭上眼睛等待亲吻落下的样子。

那个夏天。

那个吻。

那个你最爱的少年。


	3. Cristiano Side

SIDE B

（1）

这件事的发生很是安静，以其足以惊天动地的级别来看。

当天的训练已经结束，只剩下稀稀拉拉的几个人。再细化一些，除了工作人员，球场上就只剩加练的克里斯蒂亚诺和刻意留下来的鲁尼。

“罗尼，”他叫住队友，“你这周末有空吗？”

葡萄牙人从练习中停下来，不解地看着他。

“我有话想对你说。”他下定了决心，说道。

“好啊，”罗尼貌似是猜出了什么，笑了起来，露出明晃晃的牙齿，“我也有话想对你说。”

******

“闭上眼睛，瓦扎。”

他顺从地闭上眼睛，满心期待。

韦恩·鲁尼几乎能够想到眼前人的一举一动，即使他没有在看。屋子里突然静了下来，风吹起帘子发出簌簌的声音，玻璃碰撞出清脆的响，椅子被拉来，嗤地一声蜡烛被点燃。他闻到了暗然传来的花香，他感受到一阵热气——罗尼走了过来。

他感受到男孩在靠近，与平时张扬的性子不同，罗尼突然害羞起来。公牛耐下性子，安静地等着。那只幼年的小兽虽然有时会因为过于贪玩而跑向远方，但韦恩知道，夜晚，众鸟回巢之际，他的小兽也会回来。

他无声地站着，四下一片寂静，几能听到心脏砰砰的声音。

直到。

“……鲁尼？”声音迟疑着打破寂静。

鲁尼猛地睁开眼睛向前看去，他的男孩不见了。

“罗尼去哪了？”他三两步向前，抓住了那个人的胳膊。“你是谁？”

“我是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。”陌生人的脸庞似曾相识，他那带着些许熟悉的口音，说出了韦恩曾在舌尖反复品味的名字。

“你撒谎！罗尼明明……”他一只手比划着，另一只手仍紧紧抓着男人的胳膊。

“我就是罗尼，三十四岁的罗尼。”

花了近两个小时解释——并保证少年时的自己绝对不会受到任何伤害——之后，克里斯蒂亚诺终于能坐下来，心平气和地喝上一口水。顺便一提，桌子上摆的只有酒精和可乐。于是他顺理成章地推测这个时间线的自己还没被吉格斯好好“教育”一番。

“罗纳尔多先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺因为这个称呼皱了皱眉，却罕见地没有提出异议。

“如果你真的是来自未来，”鲁尼难得有些不好意思，“你能告诉我，我们是什么时候在一起的吗？”

啊哈，就是这个了。他恍然大悟。桌子上开启的香槟，绽放的玫瑰，点起的蜡烛，他还在想按照他们的关系，一顿晚餐本不该这样正式。

原来是这一天。

韦恩·鲁尼向他告白的那一天。

******

“说起来，要不要去看场比赛？我知道你这周轮休。”他向鲁尼建议。离开英国的十几年里，除了比赛，他几乎没怎么有机会好好再看一眼老特拉福德。

“会被认出来吧？”男孩不确定地回答。

“带个帽子就可以了。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻松地说，“你有眼镜吗，我做个伪装。”

翻箱倒柜之后，鲁尼好不容易找到了一副不太夸张的平光镜，还是上次聚会不知道谁留下来的。克里斯蒂亚诺拿起来，带了上去。他自我感觉良好，却被英国人用奇怪的眼神看了半天，仿佛他长了八个脑袋。

“很奇怪吗？” 他问。

“还好，”鲁尼谨慎地回答道，“看起来就像是什么大学教授之类的。”

“那你为什么用奇怪的眼神看着我？”

“这个，”英国人不好意思地挠了挠头，“虽然看起来像个知识分子，但一想到你连高中都没上过，还蛮搞笑的。”

“喂！” 克里斯蒂亚诺不满地抱怨了一声，又不由得跟着他一起笑了起来。

*****

“你变懦弱了。”曾经教会他无数的老人一针见血地指了出来。

“我以为您会说我变勇敢了。”他苦笑道。

“你的确不会再因上场比赛而紧张，‘大场面先生’。”弗格森摇了摇头“但我们不是在说足球。我们是在说你的感情问题，罗尼。”

他在老人面前节节败退。所有的伪装，骗过对手骗过队友甚至骗过爱人的，都在那犀利的目光下消融。

“球场上你信心百倍，并且有足够的实力去无所畏惧。但为什么你在另一方面你不再一往无前？我所知道的那个臭小子，即使是被韦恩拒绝了也会第二天重振旗鼓。”

“这时候的瓦扎可不会拒绝我。”他忍不住吐槽，被恩师瞪了一眼后又老实下来。

“你变了。”弗格森继续说道，“如果说荣耀使你自信，那么又是什么使你变得胆小起来？”

“年龄大了，恢复能力自然没有年轻时候那么好。”克里斯蒂亚诺试图找个借口，“学会保护自己没什么不好。这还是您教给我的。”

于是他又被弗格森瞪了一眼。

“谈谈那个孩子吧。”他的老师没有在追问下去，而是转向了另一个话题。“那个孩子？”克里斯蒂亚诺一时反应不过来，“您是说瓦扎？他要是听到我这么称呼保不准会生气，您到时候别又把我推出来顶锅。”他还想再说上几句顽皮话，好缓和一下僵硬的气氛，却突然意识到了什么，止住了。

“是你想的那样，”弗格森点了点头，“我们来谈一谈另外一个。”

“你一直对韦恩隐藏的那个存在。”

“他······”克里斯蒂亚诺一时有些语塞。作为一个优质男友，诚然他可以把阿根廷小宝石的信息倒背如流，但那是对外人说起的。况且弗格森想听的也不是爱徒小男友的球探报告，他想听的，是一些更深层次的东西。

“他想公开，作为克里斯蒂亚诺的男友。”他不由自主地谈起了最近被反复讨论的话题，“但我始终在逃避这件事情。”

“其实也没什么大不了的。‘只是显示一下所有权的归宿问题’。他当时是这么说的。他心里一直有种不安全感，我完全能够想象得到。”说道这里克里斯蒂亚诺无奈地笑了一下，“我看起来又不像那种能够长久安稳下来的类型。更何况他说他很早以前就喜欢我了，自然会知道那些风流韵事。”

“小男孩谈起恋爱来总容易患得患失，或许会想着我不公开是感情上的原因。虽然外表上看不出来，但我总觉得他对这件事始终不太自信。”

“他认为你会离开他。”弗格森说。

就像你离开其他人那样。

克里斯蒂亚诺垂下眼睛，无意识地抠着沙发上微微翘起的一层皮革。过了好一会儿他才继续说下去，“事实上对待这种事我不经常占据主动权，决定权会在他那里。况且他没什么可不自信的。他年轻英俊，活泼开朗。保罗一直不知道，对我这种年龄的人来说，一个年轻人毫无保留的爱有多么珍贵。”

少年人炙热的眼神会让他感到自己被需要，被渴望，被全然爱着。

“但你的确不肯公开，即使你爱他。”

“即使我爱他。”克里斯重复了一遍，“但他要面对的可是克里斯蒂亚诺的爱啊。”

迎接那份爱从来都不容易，无数人都证明了这一点。

压力，第一个被谈论的就是压力。和各持所需的互利关系不同，真正的投入并不是那么容易走出来。更何况,“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多前任”的烙印一向是终身制的。这就是为什么后来当他真正渴望进行一段感情的时候，他会那么谨慎地选择交往对象。克里斯蒂亚诺是大众媒体某种意义上的宠儿，八卦记者最喜爱的对象。保罗还是个阅历尚浅的男孩，他能承受住蜂拥而至的小报记者吗？他能接受此后的生活被闪光灯所照耀，昼夜不息吗？即使他能够，一旦分手，他未来的恋人能够忍受无时无刻被拿出来比较吗？

这并不公平，而克里斯蒂亚诺不想让阿根廷男孩承受这一切。

“如果是你呢？”

克里斯蒂亚诺疑惑地抬起头。

“如果位置互换，是这个时候的你。罗尼，你会怎么做？”老人温和地发问。

“我当然是······”他不假思索地回答。

当然是。

公开这一切。

那时候梦剧场的王子还没有征战西班牙。无尽的宠爱与包容使得他有着足够的自信，和足够的肆意妄为。与所感受到的爱与支持比起来，些许的流言蜚语又算得了什么。那时他恨不得拉着瓦扎走过曼彻斯特的大街小巷，冲着每一个偷拍的记者大笑。

克里斯蒂亚诺咬住口腔内测的肉，无法在理所当然地说下去。

老人叹了口气。

“你想得太多，说得却又太少。”弗格森说，“更何况你不认为他做好了准备。”

他抬起头，刚想反驳却被老人挥手制止了。

“我并非在指责你，但是罗尼，成为你的伴侣条件能有多严格？即使你是国王殿下，也总是要谈恋爱的。”弗格森开了个小小的玩笑，“不要把这件事想得太过严肃。他既然敢去追求你，就做好了准备。”

“年轻人有时比你想象的要坚强很多。”

********

正如记忆里的剧情，他们大胜对手。比赛结束，红魔的拥趸欢唱着地离开。日近黄昏，只剩下零星几个人。

克里斯蒂亚诺近乎贪婪地看着这座球场。在这个他成长至巅峰的地方，老特拉福德带着一贯的温柔注视着他，看着那个丰沙尔的小孩跌跌撞撞地走上最高领奖台，举起那座金光闪闪的奖杯。

他已经很久没有真正看过这里了。

天色已暗，鲁尼看着他的背影，沉默不语。

“我们没有走到最后。”回去的路上，鲁尼突然开口说。他是如此笃定，甚至不需要另一个人来回答。“为什么？你看起来还是一样的，除了更加自大，更加任性。但这些我在我的接受范围，为什么我们分开了？”英国人皱起眉头而不自知，困惑不解。他足够地坦然，以至于在克里斯小心隐瞒的时候就戳穿了这一切。

“后来发生了好多。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻描淡写地说，迫切地想把这个话题带过去。他竟然忘记了，韦恩是个多么细心又敏感的人。

“我不介意你告诉我，好让我们不重蹈覆辙。”鲁尼的眉头皱得更紧了，“我不知道那个世界的韦恩鲁尼是怎么想的，但我不会放手。”

他的蜜糖，他的珍宝，他傻乎乎的葡萄牙男孩。他们还有好多场比赛要打，还有好多战场等待征服。他们是曼彻斯特联队的双子星，他们拥有着无限的可能。对于这一切，他怎么舍得放手？那个自己又怎么舍得放手？

******

“嘿，瓦扎。”他对着旁边沉默的英国男孩挥了挥手，“别那么沮丧，你的罗尼就要回来了，高兴点儿。”

克里斯蒂亚诺一个个地告别向昔日的好友告别，直到最后，他来到了弗格森的面前。他紧紧地抱住老人，在他耳边低声请求。

“当我要走的时候，再留我一年吧。”

弗格森平静的脸上终于掀起了波澜，他长久地看着他的男孩，几乎感受到了疼痛。

“好。”他答应道。

克里斯蒂亚诺慢慢离开，最后又忍不住回头望去，想要把这一切都牢记在眼里。

再留我一年，先生。

即使我不后悔，但上战场没那么容易。再留我一年，让我在最艰难的日子还有这里的记忆。


	4. Dybala SIDE

（1）

“我们公开吧。”

“好。”

“你，”他本不抱希望，却收到了意想不到的回答，不由得停下来看了克里斯蒂亚诺一眼。

“我本来以为年轻人不应该面对那么多，”他笑了笑，快步走到迪巴拉身边，温柔地看着他，“但是有个人告诉我我错了。”

“你比我想象得还要勇敢。”

（2）

你的确在闹别扭，虽然你刚刚做了第三次否认。

你看过很多他的比赛，听过很多他的传闻，甚至追求他直到他成了你的男友，但你从未想过，原来他也会那么张扬地爱着一个人，恨不得去告诉全世界。

他在你面前总是游刃有余，虽然幼稚，但没有惊慌失措过。

那场晚宴上，你第一次发现他的伪装是如此的失败，简直就像是小孩子在逞强——现在的他本来就是小孩子。

你看见他对鲁尼发问后的摇摇欲坠。

这一点儿也不克里斯蒂亚诺，至少不像是你的那个他。

你看见男孩随便找了个借口出去，他看起来很难过，这个发现让你难以忍受。你不顾会被人看到的风险也跟着溜了出去。大不了就说是关心队友，你想，反正小崇拜者的形象也塑造地够好了。

你找到他的时候，葡萄牙人正用手掬起水泼到脸上。他察觉到了什么，抬起头盯着镜子。准确的说，是身后的你。他眼睛湿漉漉的，你不知是泪水还是，就像他说的，“这里太热了”而泼在脸上的水。

他直起腰转过头来，用一种可以称得上礼貌的口吻和你打招呼。但他不知道的是，礼貌对你来说就是冷漠。

他那时候的口音还挺明显的，你看着他开开合合的嘴唇想到。你想不管不顾地走上去吻他，却又担心吓到这个男孩。他的心还属于英国人。你在心中叹了口气，试图装作好队友的样子去开导他。毕竟，你比他多了恋爱优势。

想到这里你几乎抑制不住自己的嫉妒——鲁尼是他的初恋。

回来后的克里斯变了不少。

你不由得猜测是不是利物浦人的作用，内心一阵酸涩。他看着你，突然说你成熟了好多。你心有戚戚焉地点头，想着这种级别的心理导师当多了，能不“进步神速”吗？

******

你知道他手机里有条短信，是某个英国人发过来的。即使是情侣之间也是要有隐私的，你怔怔地盯着屏幕想。

“TO 罗尼，

我不确定我还该不该这么叫你。前些日子我遇到了梅西，他告诉我他的小后辈有时候会很容易吃醋，但又会装作冷静的样子。说实话这会很好玩，但我并不想让你为难。毕竟是你是我最好的搭档。我想你这几天会很忙。

嘿，罗尼，很遗憾那时候你不在。当我看到那个孩子的眼睛时，我真想拉你过来看看。你是个胆小鬼，而且还很蠢。当我看到罗尼——另一个我的罗尼——时我就意识到了这一切，我以前只觉得你很蠢，但足够勇敢。你这个胆小鬼，14年的时候你怎么能觉得我不会陪你走过去呢？我们经历了那么多，即使是那张红牌也没有把我们分开，难道这些你都忘记了吗？如果你那少得可怜的脑容量肯分给我一点的话，我们就不会分开。

我总觉得这件事已经过去了，但我看到那个男孩的时候，我发现我他妈的是那么地想念你，想念曼彻斯特阴沉的天空，虽然对于这个你一向不怎么能够接受。我想念我们在曼联的日子，我想念那对双子星。不会再有其他人了，不会再有一个人能成为我身边的星星，只有你，只有你可以。

我不记得我喝了有多少，但我猜我有点儿醉了，要不这话怎么能从我嘴里说出来。

我真的很想你，罗尼。”

迪巴拉突然突然意识到这不是唯一的短信。

他看到了第二条。

“TO 罗尼，

我其实记不得多少了，但幸好手机里留有记录。听着，这一切都过去了，我只是昨晚喝得有点多。

删了上一条短信，别给自己找麻烦。

PS：我还听梅西说，他的后辈一直在苦恼恋人不肯公开关系这件事。如果你想得到我的建议的话，听他的。你这脑袋里整天都在想些乱七八糟的，国王陛下，和你谈恋爱没那么糟糕。他如果敢于追求你，就应该做好了准备。

PPS：删除那条短信，我只是喝多了。

另外，你的小男孩比你想象的要坚强许多，就像我的男孩一样。”

END


	5. Special Episode

TALK & TALK

（1）

克里斯蒂亚诺默默在心里为自己掬了一把泪，开始安慰小男孩。

但是要从哪里开始呢？他想。

“你一直都是游刃有余的样子，就好像只有我为爱疯狂一样，”迪巴拉眼睛一转，摆出克里斯蒂亚诺最喜欢的样子控诉道，“我都不知道你以前会为了一个人那么疯狂。”他撅起嘴，睁大眼睛看着葡萄牙人。再无辜一点儿，再可怜一点儿，迪巴拉想，这次一定要套到克里斯的真心话。

都说了那时候不成熟，三十四岁的老男人在心里吐槽，怎么可能和现在一样。但又不能说实话，他看着阿根廷男孩水汪汪的眼睛想，会哭的。

“和你谈恋爱我没你想的那么游刃有余，有时候甚至还吃不消······”他皱着眉，沉默了一会儿，终于开口道。“嘿，我说的不是那方面。”他看着迪巴拉刷一下变红的脸，不由得自己也跟着脸红起来。

“所以那方面的确吃不消吗？”迪巴拉充满期待地看着他。

“······你再往那方面扯，我就不说了。”克里斯蒂亚诺恼羞成怒地说。好不容易敞开心扉要讨论一下心路历程，结果被阿根廷人这么一带，简直气氛全无。

保罗举手示意明白，安安静静地缩回克里斯蒂亚诺的怀里，继续用他那双无辜大眼睛看着他。

“我和瓦扎，”克里斯蒂亚诺一边下意识地摸着怀中人的头发，一边回忆道，“大概是在我十九岁的时候。他那时也没来多久，我们最初不怎么看得惯对方，还偷偷背着Boss打了一架，后来队内训练的时候天天被队长他们虐，慢慢关系就好起来了。”

他还记得英国人那双蓝眼睛，像是曼彻斯特少有的晴天。瓦扎的嘴唇比他看起来要柔软得多。克里斯蒂亚诺第一次认识到这一点时他们还没有在一起。本来约好决一死战，打着打着嘴巴不小心磕碰到了一起。两个人那时候还单纯得很，瞬间面红耳赤地跳了起来，不敢直视对方的眼睛。那场架怎么也打不下去，只好不了了之了。

“那后来呢？”迪巴拉在他怀里动了动，换了个更加舒服的姿势，并把可怜巴巴的头发救了出来。

“后来就在一起了，再后来就分开了。”

“好粗略的样子……”男孩的声音里透露着浓浓的失望，“一点也不生动感人。”

“对待太阳报的八卦记者就是这么简单粗暴，给不给差评随你。”克里斯蒂亚诺一点也不客气地把迪巴拉的脑袋从腿上移开，“八卦时间结束。”

迪巴拉突然被他推开，差点从沙发上掉下去。他手忙脚乱地站了起来，又凑到克里斯蒂亚诺身旁，一脸委屈，“虽然我一直在纵容你，但这么对你的男朋友也太冷漠了，克里斯。我才不是什么八卦记者呢，这明明是男朋友发问环节。”

“发问环节被单方面关闭了。”克里斯蒂亚诺狐疑地看着他，“我觉得你早就自我调节好了，刚刚是在演戏吗？”

“哪有，”迪巴拉正忙着像只八爪鱼那样赖在男人身上，抽空否认道，“我明明很是难过。你的曾经我都没有经历过，转会之前我们甚至只作为对手交流过，我缺失了那么多，总觉得你会突然离开，而我甚至还不了解你。”他知道克里斯蒂亚诺听到会心软，于是愈发加大力度，“你那么耀眼，那么多人崇拜你，喜欢你。而我只是其中的一个。”说着说着，他不禁动了真情，声音也慢慢低了下去。

“笨蛋。”他感到自己的脸被人温柔地捧起，“你根本不知道自己有多珍贵，尤其是对我来说。”

“你的活力，你的乐观，包括你偶尔的撒娇任性，这些对我来说都是全新的。”

就像是第一次谈恋爱那样磕磕碰碰地行走，每到一个地方都能发现新的景色。被全身心爱着的感觉消失已久，他感到自己被需要，同时也在需要着对方。

（2）

“你之前答应的时候我还吓了一跳。”一场饕餮盛宴后，迪巴拉心满意足地摸着克里斯蒂亚诺刚洗好的头发道。

“……什么？”困意让葡萄牙人的反应慢了三拍。

“公开我们的关系啊。”他低下头亲了亲他的嘴唇，“我就知道你最爱的还是我。”

“笨蛋。”克里斯一边回着吻，一边含含糊糊地说。那声音里满是笑意，让这句嗔怪彻底成了爱语。“我只是怕你受伤，但他们都告诉我你是多么的勇敢。你真的准备好了吗？”

“当然！”阿根廷男孩的眼睛惊人的亮，他的手顺着葡萄牙人流畅的线条滑了下去。迪巴拉简直跃跃欲试，“不信你可以试试！”

“不行，我要睡了。唔······”

的确，他准备好了。克里斯蒂亚诺想，但是不是有些“准备充分”了？

（3）

“过去之所以称之为过去，是因为当事人不准备把它重新拾起。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。“我和鲁尼都很清楚这一点。”

“我不明白。”迪巴拉满是疑惑的看着他，“你是这么的好，他怎么会舍得放手？”

我不知道那个世界的韦恩鲁尼是怎么想的，但我不会放手。那天瓦扎也是这么说的。他怎么舍得放手？曼彻斯特的男孩质问道。

“我又不是大耳朵杯，或者别的什么，人见人爱。”克里斯耸耸肩，“讨厌我的人多了去了。”

“你明明知道我不是这个意思，克里斯。”

“大家都在变，保罗。更何况他喜欢的是罗尼。我不是在说瓦扎有什么喜爱偏好之类的。但在那个时间段里，我们共同承担着老特拉福德的责任，在质疑中夺取欧冠，帮助曼联重回巅峰。那段岁月是不一样的。他动心的，他爱过的始终是那时候的我。你大可放心，我们已经彻底地，完全地分开了。”

“我还是不明白。”清澈的眼睛里满是不解。

“唔，这就是所谓大人们的世界了。”


End file.
